noah_lorgellyfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah: Part 1- The Childhood
Feast yer eyes on this Noah Jacob Lorgelly (also known as the legendary crossbreed Lorgelliston300.7) was born many moons ago under a big rainbow in Tokyo, Japan. From the moment he was born, he was destined to be the world's biggest scallywag. Most of his childhood was spent playing at Waihu Downsyndrome and in the city of Wallace. When he was a bit older, he moved to Christchurch to learn the art of the ninja and how to play the sax (to get the stacks). His brothers went on to be Michael from V-Sauce, T-Series, and Joji. As a child, he spent most of his downtime eating sushi, slowing down videos of himself sneezing, dancing with big rangas (the legendary Deacon Stoneley was a frequent participant in this activity), and doing big phat oms. From an early age, people could tell this boy was different, extraodinary, a mastermind, some might even go as far as to say he would be the next Professor Dayne Gardner. Most could tell he was a child prodigy, with him becoming bilingual in Pirate and English at the age of 13. Other achievements of his include featuring as a flying squirrel in the 2018 hit novel, La''n''i's Advetures, a''nd performing life-saving surgery on grapes. He also wrote a philosiphical manuscript on quantum computing, which Dean Stanton notably referred to as "very profound". A preview of this timeless masterpiece can be seen below: ''"The abandoned island of discovery island of the island has has is an very mysterious island of old overgrown park attractions and buildings that have rusted over the years like and it is an island of attractions thot and have been deserted like a desert in the middle of nowhere.. And the island.The rust on all of the buildings rustle every time the howling wind goes against them. But there is something else about this place that is very frightening. The abandoned island of discovery island is an island has with many things that you make you wonder. things. The trees do not move, like a clock that just stays there and doesn't move. The attractions Certain places on the feel like people are still there like the water parks , and that gives the island a haunted feel like people died here by someone or something. The overgrown vegetation makes the atmosphere very thick and very foggy foggy like a rain forest deep in the jungle. '' ''' The island is also covered in old shed like buildings old shed old shed like buldings'' '' that are crumpled down like a piece of paper, but all the buildings have been left there like something happened that was quite terrifying.'' '' The fallen leaves have fallen in the island cover the whole island like a carpet left there is has been stitched in the ground.like'' ''The island is quiet as a whisper and there are no birds making any sounds at all. '' '' 'By Noah Lorgelly" Other quotes of young Lorgelliston's include "Do you want to have a massive fight with me?" "Shut Up!" "Big man Stan/Ginge/Robinson, etc" "Hmm" "I was thinking so, but now that you've told me, I've been assured"